villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Goblin (2010 Marvel Animated Universe)
The Goblin (real name: Norman Osborn) is the main antagonist of Ultimate Spider-Man. History Norman Osborn When Otto Octavius informed him of Spider-Man, he stated his reasons for having interest in Spider-Man, planning to market an army of Spider-enhanced super soldiers that he could sale to the highest bidder. Not fond of Nick Fury trying to train him, Octavius asked Norman if he should have the Frightful Four destroy Midtown High but was quickly declined when Norman revealed that his son Harry Osborn went there. Osborn ordered Octavius to have something to him by the night of Harry's party, refusing to have to wait for months. Norman arrived at his house after the symbiote had seemingly been destroyed, he was glad Harry wasn't hurt and showed gratitude to Spider-Man. After the incident was averted, Norman arrived in Octavius's facility and demanded a newly improved version of the symbiote. Norman went to see Octavius, he ordered him to give him a reason as to why he had yet to explain why he had summoned him there. Osborn felt annoyed by his son Harry trying to explain to him, that he had became the Black Suit Spidey everyone was talking about, but, Norman stated he did not care unless it was about an improvement in his grades before Harry could get out all of his words. Norman was doing business affairs when Spider-Man and Venom crashed through the window and shattered the glass. Venom expressed anger at Norman for not listening to him as Harry. Norman was called back to Octavius's lab and wrote it off as a waste of his time. Norman had noticed his son had been acting very rude and disrespectful towards him and asked him to change his tone. Harry transformed into Venom and threw him out of a window. Spider-Man saved him and Norman briefly thanked him before going off with several of his assistants and coworkers. Norman was tracked by his son and thrown against a wall. Despite this, Norman was marveled at his son's symbiote and ordered Octavius to make more like it. As time went on, Norman grew tired of Octavius's stall for time. He mocked Octavius incompetence to capture Spider-Man, but when Octavius finally captured Spider-Man and brought him to his lair while messaging Osborn, Norman was for once proud of him. However when Osborn ordered Octavius to bring Spider-Man to him, Octavius snapped at him and turned his monitor off. After witnessing Octavius's defeat by Spider-Man, he fired him from Oscorp and exploded his lab, leaving no evidence behind The Goblin Norman later re-hired Octavius and attempted to find Spider-Man's true identity but Octavius injected him with a combination of Spider-Man's DNA and Venom's, causing him to transform into the Goblin. After seeing Harry, he went after him but later attacked the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier and made Harry into Venom. Harry shook Venom off to the Goblin's disappointment. He then sampled the symbiote and left his own son to die on the Helicarrier. Soon after, he presumably killed Spider-Man and attacked his son and Peter Parker. He later injected Peter with Venom, which turned him into Carnage. He then ordered him to defeat Spider-Man's team. After Carnage was defeated, he took it with him, but watched Harry and Peter's car drive away. Later, S.H.I.E.L.D. caught him at an abandoned warehouse, upgrading his glider. Spider-Man and his team were sent to stop him and quickly defeated him. When he was brought onto the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tricarrier, he released the Venom symbiote, which took control of everyone, including himself, on board except for Spider-Man and Octavius. Spider-Man and Octavius worked together to stop him. While Spider-Man fought him in the Iron Spider Armor, Octavius got to work on an anti-venom serum. Once the anti-venom was done, Spider-Man used it to remove the symbiote off of everyone on board. When the symbiote came off of the Goblin, he was reverted back to normal. Spider-Man then tossed the Venom symbiote into space and destroyed it with a huge repulsor blast. Norman was later taken to a hospital to recover. Iron Patriot Now cured and reformed, he takes cues from Iron Man and Captain America for his Iron Patriot Armor. Having recovered fully recovering from his last encounter with Spider-Man and S.H.I.E.L.D., Norman Osborn makes an attempt to reform his life and become a hero of his own right. Taking cues from Captain America and Iron Man, Norman develops his own battle armor and goes by the name "Iron Patriot". After taking down the Frightful Four with Spider-Man's help, the web-head still does not trust Norman's intentions and the two briefly fight. However, the two put their differences aside when Octavius attacks them with Spider-Soldiers, super soldiers based on the Venom symbiote Octavius developed from Osborn's stolen research. Spidey and Norman together put an end to Octavius' plans, earning S.H.I.E.L.D's trust in the process. An armored Doctor Octopus and Lizard invades Ryker's Island and reassembles the Sinister Six by armoring up Electro, Kraven the Hunter,Rhino, and Scorpion. The Sinister Six give Spider-Man a hard time until Iron Patriot and the rest of Spider-Man's team arrives. While Spider-Man fights Lizard, Iron Patriot fights Doctor Octopus while Spider-Man's team fight the other members of the Sinister Six. When the Sinister Six end up combining their attacks to take down Iron Patriot, Doctor Octopus plans to inject Spider-Man with the Goblin Serum. Doctor Octopus then injects Iron Patriot with the Goblin serum while Spider-Man restored Lizard to Dr. Curt Connors. Now the Goblin once again, he defeats most of the Sinister Six. Though Spider-Man has won against the Sinister Six, the Goblin gets away with the captive members of Spider-Man's team. After the Sinister Six were defeated, Dr. Curt Connors thanks Spider-Man for saving him. An armored Goblin turns Spider-Man's teammates into Goblin-like creatures. However, his main plan is to make all of New York into Goblins as well. But with Phil Coulson's and Dr. Connors's help, Spider-Man restores his teammates to their former selves and eventually defeats the Goblin. When the Goblin tries to get away on a glider, Spider-Man destroys it and his arch-nemesis falls into the Hudson River. He is later held by S.H.I.E.L.D. as Connors determines it'll be hard for the process to be reversed. Web-Warriors In Web Warriors he hired Taskmaster in order to break out of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s prison and Taskmaster found the Thunderbolts and freed the Goblin from his prison with only Taskmaster being captured and Vulture on the loose while Cloak and Dagger defected to Spider-Man's side but the Goblin got the Siege Perilous in order to take DNA from Spider-Men(and Girl) from alternate universes. External Links *The Goblin in Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Arachnids Category:Hybrids Category:Archenemy Category:Parents Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Rich Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Big Bads Category:Comedy Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Delusional Category:Friend of the hero Category:Business Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Living Villains Category:Adaptational Anti-Villainy